House of Anubis: House of Wishes!
by HenryLau-fan88
Summary: Summary: There is a new girl arriving to House of Anubis, coming from Canada! Nina Martin returns to the Anubis House with a new mystry to solve. There is an old lamp that will give anyone 3 magic wishes! What will she and the other Sibunas wish for? Will they be able to find out where it is and keep it safe from Victor! FIND OUT! :)
1. Chapter 1

House of Wishes!

Summary: There is a new girl arriving to House of Anubis, coming from Canada! Nina Martin returns to

the Anubis House with a new mystry to solve. There is an old lamp that will give anyone 3 magic

wishes! What will she and the other Sibunas wish for? Will they be able to find out where it is

and keep it safe from Victor?! FIND OUT! :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO IT! The only one I one is my

own OC! ENJOY! 3


	2. Chapter 2

House of Wishes:

Chapter 1 – New Arrival!

Clarissa's POV

I can't believe my parents talked me into going to a boarding school all the way in London, England. I mean, London is a dream come true for any fashionable girl, and I'm very excited to be here, it's just…I hate flying, and besides that, I'm get bored easily.

My taxi cab driver wasn't the kindest person, and was quiet the whole way to the academy where I will be living for the next 6-9 months. I had jet leg from the flight and not only that there are butterflies in my stomach, building up more and more the closer we get to my new home.

"H-How much farther is it, sir?" I bend over slightly, fiddling with my nervous fingers. At this point I felt as though I could vomit right on the back of his neck at any minute!

"Just another 15 minutes, miss. Is everything alright?" He asks, and I can tell there is no real concern in the back of his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous, that's all." I reply in a shaky tone. I glance out the window and stare at the beautiful London scenery outstretched before me. As I recall, there had been a storm that passed earlier this afternoon when I arrived at the airport and they were right at the end of the summer, so the aftermath of the rain had made everything horribly damp and muggy. I left the window slightly open to let in some fresh air as we rolled down the open country road.

Good thing I wore my favorite shorts and muscle tee. Then I got to thinking…how hard is this semester going to be?! What are the kids attending going to act like?

Will I get along with any of them? Before I knew it, we made it to the house. When the taxi parked, I graciously handed the driver his money and gather my things in the trunk.

"Thanks sir. Bye!"

He doesn't say a word and leaves immediately.

I turn and take a good look at my new surroundings. There are many trees around the academy and a lovely smell of pine trees and freshly baked goods. It makes my tummy grumble!

There is a huge stone stairway that leads up to two double doors. The front of the house has been painted red to look like brick, but I think it's some kind of other material, and there are four huge windows on both stories of the house. Above the double doors there is an old wooden sign swinging from metal chains that read the word, "Anubis."

"Anubis." I whisper. I suddenly get chills and a big gust of wind picks up. It seems as though it's pushing me up the steps by itself! I grab my luggage and with some struggle, climb the staircase.

I look into the glass windows to check my image, and I flick my long brown hair back, just to make sure I'm all put together. I ring the doorbell and almost instantly, a girl with long blonde hair opens the door. She doesn't greet me straight away and to be honest, she didn't look very impressed either. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Who are you?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you too." I reply snappily. "My name is Clarissa Clarence. I'm from Canada, and I'm the new student!"

"Oh, hello! Welcome, so sorry…I didn't get much sleep last night, so I've been a little cranky today, and I didn't realize! Come in!"

I smile back at her and bring my bag into the entranceway. She closes the door behind me, and doesn't even insist on helping me take my things upstairs.

I look up at the long staircase with, and I notice that the railing has eyeballs! Talk about creepyyyyyyy.

"Excuse me, can you help me carry my luggage to my room?"

"Sure, just one second! ALFIE!"


	3. Chapter 3

She screams, and I cringe at the loudness. A tall boy with big brown shiny eyes comes bouncing over, with a big biscuit in his hands and he gives the girl a curious expression, taking a bite out of the bread.

"Yes Amber, what do you want?"

"This is Clarissa. She's the new student here, and it seems she packs just as much as I do when I'm away."

"Hey, Welcome to Anubis house! I'm sure you're going to like it here!"

"She needs you to take her bags up to our room!"

"What?! Why me!? I'm right in the middle of breakfast. Why can't you help her, Amber?"

"First off, I just got a very expensive manicure yesterday and I don't want to wreck my nails. Second, she has a lot to carry and you're very strong and handsome! I thought you'd be the perfect one to help out." The girl, Amber explains, smiling devilishly.

I can't help but smirk and feel bad for the boy at the same time. He must have to put up with a lot from this girl.

"Fine! Lead the way."

He sets down his biscuit and grabs two bags that I left in by the doorway.

"Thanks! I owe you one." I whisper to the kid as we make our way upstairs and follow Amber.

I look out the window and I glance out at the beautiful Acadamy grounds. It looks so peaceful and like a painting. Right before I Alfie bumped into me, I saw something off in the distance…I couldn't make out the figure completely because of how far away it was, but when I got on my tippy toes, all I can see is a white glowing aura running towards our house!

'What in the world is that?' I think to myself. I made a mental note to myself to check the grounds again later this evening, to see if I can find this strange aura again. I wonder what it is?!

Author's Note:

Hey everyone!

Here is the first Chapter to my story! I hope its long enough!

I will try to make the other Chapters longer…also, I'm new to House of Anubis characters, and so…I hope I will get all the personalities right!

& I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1.

Please comment & subscribe! I love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

House of Wishes – Chapter 2/3/4

Chapter 4: The Glowing lights & Introductions!

Clarissa's POV

I continue to gaze out the tall, stain glass window at the top of the landing, my mind boggled and heart bursting with curiosity. What on earth is going on? Is there a ghost lurking around the Anubis house?

Is something trying to contact me?

I didn't even realize where I was for a few minutes, and I didn't even remember that Alfie is carrying the rest of my things upstairs. He had two other heavy suitcases in each of his hands. Did I mention they were pretty heavy?

"What do you got in here? It's really heavy! Are you sure you didn't pack your whole house?"

"Oh, yeah…I really like to be comfortable in new surroundings, you know. I must have everything I need!"

"I see. Makes sense, I guess."

I didn't know whether I should show them what was happening out in the fields or if I should keep my mouth shut. My heart was pounding.

Deep inside I wanted to show them, but something was pulling me back at the same time.

What if my mind is tricking me?

"Woah! What are you doing just standing there?!" Alfie asks.

He almost lost his balance and I am quick on my feet, able to pull him back safely. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough and all my clothing spills out all the way to the bottom of the stairs.

"ALFIE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the girl with long blonde hair screams again.

A bunch of students come running in from the kitchen, and all looking puzzled.

"Amber, Alfie! What happened?" A boy with smooth blonde hair questions. My heart skips a beat, and I can't help but notice how cute he is.

My eyes turn from the flashing white lights from outside for a few seconds, and I find myself standing before a small emergency.

"Sorry Alfie! Here, I'll get it…just, never mind I'll carry my stuff instead. Thanks anyway!" I suggest, bending down to pick up the mess.

I didn't want Alfie to carry my things if it meant all my priceless accessories and designer clothes would get ruined on my first day at Anubis!

At a school like this, I must be best dressed and look fancy.

"Here, let me help!" Another boy with dark swishy hair comes over, and helps me gather my things.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" He gives me a warm smile, and his cheeks are a bright red colour. He was even more handsome! He actually reminded me of a boy I dated before I came to this academy.

From behind, Amber saw everything and her eyes were glittering with excitement.

"Are you into fashion too?" She started climbing down the stairs and picking through my stuff, feeling the different materials of all my outfits.

"Uh, yeah, of course. I love fashion, and accessories."

"I do as well! You and I should look through each others closet and see what we have!"

Amber starts clapping her hands and I grow annoyed. I pick up several of my things and before I follow my room-mate to our room, I check the window again. Before leaving, one of the students piped up again, snapping me back into reality. I had forgotten to tell everyone my name!

"What about introductions?" One of the students, a girl with wavy redish hair and a punk style asks. I took a good look at her outfit, and I was quite impressed. She had good style as well.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Oh, right, I completely forgot!"

"No worries! My name is Clarissa Clarence. I'm the new student here from Canada."

"Wow, Canada! How cool!"

"I don't think we've ever had a student come to Ra Academy from there!" The boy with the dark hair explains, his smile growing wider.

I grin, and gather my luggage, once again.

"I'm Fabian Rutter. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Patricia Williamson."

"I'm Alfie Lowis."

"My name is Eddison Sweet, Eddie for short."

"It's very nice to meet you all!"

"Come on Clarissa, our closet

Nothing but the sunset glowing in the sky. I wonder what the light thing really is? Maybe…I don't know but tonight, I'm going to stay outside to see if I can find out what it really is!

Author's Note:

Hi friends!

I'm watching House of Anubis on Netflex and I'm in the third season so far. I'm really enjoying it and I can't stop watching it, LOL.

Anyway, here is the next few Chapters for you!^^

I hope you like them!


End file.
